


Oh you're him

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bad starts having these odd dreams, memories, from his past that brings him back to when he had another best friend.He slowly remembers more and tries finding out, whatever happened to that old friend of his?[Will continue eventually, kinda focused on other things atm]
Relationships: Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dope ass idea and I was so hyped while writing this and I'm so proud of this chapter it's actually good for once unlike my other stories lol I hope u enjoy pls leave a kudos, I love those!!! ILY <3333

Bad had a very vivid and fond memory... It was when he was barely a teenager, playing Minecraft as many others did growing up, and meeting someone. This someone really changed his life, he likes to think that it was for the better.  
It was a boy, he was surprisingly funny and not bad to get along with. His name... Well sadly Bad never got his name, just a gamertag... What was it again???  
.  
.  
.

Bad woke up dazed and confused before realizing, he's not a teenager... He's an adult, but that dream felt so real. Well cuz it was real, a real memory but he truly felt like he was 15 again. He shook his head and reached over to his bedside table to grab his glasses. He blinked a couple times and rubbed his eyes to get use to the lights, had he forgotten to turn them off last night?? Oh well...?

The memory was still fresh in his mind, what was that boys name again? Zzz... For some reason the letter Z popped into mind but he shook it off, why's it matter?  
He sees rat, across the bed from him, all curled up.. adorable. He snaps a quick picture and walks out the room, leaving the door open so she can leave when she wakes. 

He sighs and brushes his teeth, the dream popping back into his thoughts. Why can't he just move on!? Zzz zzz

Zzzz  
Zzzz  
Zeps, that's all. Was that his gamertag? Zeps... Yeah it was Zeps. A fond smile grows, he remembers now, his best friend Zeps.

Well he had a new best friend now, Skeppy! But from time to time Bad wonders how Zeps is doing. Is he still under the same name?  
Oh right, he can just, search it up!

He finishes up brushing his teeth and returns to his room, searching up Zeps on name.mc. He found it for sure, it only had one name ever, just Zeps. But, how would he even know if the account was in use??? He presses his lips together in thought, but then his phone vibrates. 

He glanced down at his desk, a simple message from skeppy. 

"Wanna get on and record?" 

Well simple at first, many spam-y messages flooding in seconds after 

"BAD"  
"BAD"  
"BAD"  
"BAD"  
"BAD"

He laughs, forgetting about the dream, forgetting about the mystery boy, and clicking on the messages. 

"Skeppy! I'm here!" 

"BAD"  
"BAD"  
"oh lol"  
"Hey wanna record?" 

Bad stiffles his laughter, responding quickly. 

"Of course, let's get on!" 

"Yayyyy!!!" 

":D" 

Bad opens up teamspeak, as usual, leaving the name.mc tab open in the background. Skeppy is in a call and he joins happily. "Hey geppy!" 

He hears shuffling and giggling. "Hey bad! Did you just wake up?" 

"Oh yeah,.. kinda, but I feel good so it's fine." He answered honestly, "oh hey, what are we recording?" He realizes that he doesn't really have a clue of what's going on.

"Oh yeah, get on the idots smp! Also I may have lied and meant to say I'm currently live streaming, oops!"  
Bad was severely confused at first before the words really sunk in. "HUH??" he practically gasped out in shock.  
More fits of giggling were heard, even the banging of a desk. 

"Skepppyyyy don't do that!!! What if I said something personal?!!" Bad whined, pouting, even if no one was there to see him.  
"Don't worry, I would've stopped you before you could." Skeppy reassured with a final hearty laugh. 

"Hmph... Well I'm on, where are you?" Bad hummed out, searching around their tree house. Now that he thinks about it, it's a pretty good build, considering that they aren't really builders. "I'm in the nether." 

Bad pursed his lips, already getting on the ice path and heading to the nether as well. "Why?"  
There was a faint clicking noise coming from both of their keyboards which was oddly comforting. "I want quartz" Skeppy replied simply. 

"Oh ok, I'll help you. I'm already here." Bad offered, not giving Skeppy a chance to refuse since he was already there with him.  
"Ok then." 

They went silent for a little, focused on the game, before Skeppy spoke up since he just couldn't handle the silence. "You said you just woke up, do you remember your dream?" It was the only topic he could think about in that moment.

Bad's eyes flickered to the tabs on his computer, Name.mc on display.  
"Hmm, it was just a child hood memory." Skeppy noted the change in tone, happiness.  
"Yeah? What was it about?" Skeppy questioned, seriously interested. He didn't know much about Bad's past. 

"Well.." Bad started off, getting into his story telling mode. ".. I used to have another best friend, believe it or not." He let an airy laugh out.

Skeppy gasped, huffing in the process. "Skeppy c'mon! You're my best friend now, I didn't know you back then." Bad begged, a slight teasing tone to his voice. 

"Fine fine, continue." Skeppy sighed, but all in good nature. 

"Ok well I was young, like I dunno.. 15 or something." Was it really that long ago? It was hard to believe.  
"I met him online through minecraft, we never knew anything about each other, other than our gamer tags." He let out a melancholy sigh, it really has been awhile.

"Really? They were your best friend?!" Skeppy asked, simply because he was surprised you could get that close to someone that you barely even know. He stopped himself there, that's a bit hypocritical, whatever.

"Yeah! I didn't have any good friends at school, it was pretty bad. But he was really sweet and was always there for me." Bad smiled once again, remembering their late night chats through minecraft where they never even played they just sent messages. He misses it.

"Why aren't they your best friend anymore then?" Skeppy asked, confused now since he sounded important to Bad. Hell! They were best friends for a reason!

"Ah well I don't exactly remember what happened. If I have another dream where I remember then I'll tell you." Why is it so hard to remember? 

"Wait, you don't talk to them anymore?" Skeppy was no longer focused on the game, this conversation just felt important.  
"Uh no, we don't. I think I was 18 when we stopped talking cuz like school and stress and yeah. I guess I couldn't keep up with him anymore since he was younger and had much more time and a different schedule..." 

Bad froze, realizing they were live, they can't exactly edit all this out like any other video. "Oh anyways, are you using a fortune pickaxe?"  
Skeppy furrowed his brows. "What?" 

"Ya know, fortune? To get more Quartz.?" Bad laughed at his confusion. Skeppy realized soon after that they were getting a little bit deep, which they usually do when it's just the two of them. "Oh right, yeah but it's probably not as good as ur pick." He mumbles, eventually heading back to the portal.  
", I'm going back now. You don't have to keep mining." 

Bad hummed in approval. "I just remembered! I haven't seen strawberry or blueberry or cranberry or kiwi in awhile!" He rambled excitedly, Skeppy could only imagine his face. "I'm gonna visit em!" 

"Oh yeah huh... I'll come with you. We can go see roberto and my dogs too." Skeppy added on, just a hint of adoration for bad mixed in. 

.  
.  
.

Two or three hours passed, who knows, before Bad realized he hadn't eaten yet and he was getting a headache from staring at his screen for so long. "Geppyyyy!" He whined out.

"Baaad!!!" Skeppy mimicked him, almost mockingly.  
"I haven't eaten all day and my head hurtssss!" He continued the little whiney voice. 

"Then gooooo." Skeppy giggled at the silliness. 

"Noooooooo!!" Bad had stopped moving in game. "Why noooooot???" Skeppy continued copying Bad, but they loved it.

"Tell me goodbye." Bad asked in a small bashful voice. "Goodbye Badboyhalo, I love youuuu. Thanks for keeping me company." Skeppy held his face with his hands afterwards, propping his arm on his desk with a grin plastered onto his face.

"I love you too geppy! Bye!!!! I'll text you after!!!!!!" They burst into laughter, it was just so funny that they loved it. Of course they were best friends, they got along so well. 

"Bye bad." 

"Bye skeppy." 

He stayed in the call for a moment longer, maybe a moment too long because Skeppy noticed. "Are you gunna leave? Or you gonna stay and listen to me?" 

Bad rolls his eyes playfully "fine fine I'm leaving now since you obviously don't want me here." Before Skeppy could retort in any way, he left. It felt odd now that his headphones went silent, after hours of laughter and shouting and screaming and whispering. 

He shuts off his PC and puts away his headphones, heading downstairs to fix himself a meal after the long day. 

Skeppy was a great best friend, he could always count on him. 

Just like Zeps.


	2. So sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad has another dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is gonna be a long slow burn! Fyi

Bad had a nice lunch, took Rat on a nice walk, and was sat on his bed with his phone in hand. He should probably text Skeppy like he promised too earlier. 

"Heyyyy :3"

A couple seconds passed before he saw the three dots that indicated typing.

"Cringe" 

Bad frowned, he was not cringe.

"D:" 

"Ok srry don't be saddd. :(" 

Bad smiles, it's cute when Skeppy uses emoticons, he should do it more.

"Yay, so how are you uu??" 

A small typo, dumb auto correct. No worries, Skeppy's spelling can be much worse at times. 

"I'm good, how abt you. U ate?" 

"That's good, I'm also good! Yes I ate, have you?" 

Bad got comfortable, laying down in bed now.

"Yeah I ate during stream."  
"I wish you stayed longer."   
"I missed you."

Bad brightened up.

"Awww really??! I missed you too :(( sorry Skeppy." 

A content smile was on his face, he liked just chatting like this. 

"Yes really, and it's ok Bad, I forgive you." 

"Can you call right now?"

He just felt like hearing his voice right now.  
Without an answer, Skeppy called him. He fumbled a little, answering and bringing the phone up to his ear. 

"Heyyy" Skeppy chirped, as excited as usual.  
"Hey skeppy." Bad exhaled, relaxing.

"Hi" Skeppy said, Bad knew where this was going.  
"Hi" he responded, a giggle coming from Skeppy. 

"Ok ok stop Bad! Let's talk!" He said before they started repeating hi's endlessly.  
"Well you're the one who started it!" Bad's face was starting to hurt from smiling too much.

"Mhm yeah ok sure." Skeppy responded, unamused by the whole situation. "Wow, whatever... Are you tired?" Bad asked, since he was in bed and it was the only thing that came to mind. 

"Uh actually yes I am. That was a long ass stream and I woke up early." Skeppy yawned for extra effect.

Bad didn't bother saying language right at that moment. "You should sleep." He suggested, humming a little tune.

"Hmmm... Only if you sleep on call with me."   
Bad laughs out loud, but then he realizes he's the only one laughing and Skeppy is serious. 

"Ok then, I'm already in bed." Bad tells, pulling on the covers and resting on his pillow.

"Me too." There was some shuffling of the sheets before Skeppy deemed himself comfortable. 

"Ok well goodnight Skeppy." 

"Goodnight Bad, try dreaming about that kid again... I'm interested." Skeppy sighed, closing his eyes and passing out easily. Oh right, he forgot about Zeps for a moment. 

He closes his eyes, content with the day, and drifts to sleep. 

.  
.  
.

He looks around, it's his old minecraft skin. Old name, old account, should he try to get it back soon? Wait no that's not what's important. 

He looks around some more and realizes exactly where he is, it's his most treasured world with Zeps. He should be around here somewhere.   
He goes inside the house, a tree house in a dark oak forest. He spots some dogs, red beds placed next to each other... Chests, hallways going into other rooms. Man he misses this world, he really wants to see it again.

Well he is but this is not how he means it.

He goes into the chest room, and sees Zeps.   
How do you type in a dream?? Should he do it like Vr? 

He attempts and it sprisingly works. 

"Hey Zeps!" 

Zeps stops, presumably to type. He looks around some more and sees familiar signs. 

'hey you can do it! Highschool sounds hard but I know you're trying.' one of the signs said, obviously from the nights where Zeps had to comfort him and encourage him.

"Hey, why haven't you logged in, in years?" 

He feels regret, did he leave him? 

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened." Bad frowned and noticed more of the signs.   
'Happy 17th birthday!!!' it was a sign, above a cake. Bad remembers this day, he was super happy that someone remembered. They never ate the cake so it could always stay there. A distant memory.

"You kinda stopped going online, Idk where you went." 

He felt at fault, why would he ever just leave his best friend. 

"Sorry"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up from the last chapter when bad goes to sleep.

"Do you at least remember what happened before you left?"  
Zeps typed out in chat. 

Bad hesitated, he felt so inconsiderate.

"I think we" he accidently pressed send before he finished and panicked a little  
"Sorry I think we liked each other?" 

God, it was coming back to him now. 

"Yah. I thought you left cuz I confessed." 

His heart clenched and he shook his head.

"No, I liked you too! I think it's because it was weird... I liked someone without a face, who's voice I never heard and name I never knew. Sorry." 

Even thought he barely remembered in that moment, he realized why exactly they drifted apart. It's hard forming a relationship with someone you don't even know. Should he feel bad about that?

"I understand... If you hadn't left I probably would've. I was a bit childish falling in love with you when I didn't even know you." 

.  
.  
.  
.

Bad woke up distraught, shocked.. he was breathing heavily, glancing at the phone next to his head. 

He was still in call with Skeppy.

"Oh hey did you wake up?" Skeppy called out, scaring Bad.

"Oh you're up!" The dream was still lingering, and he remembered that Skeppy was interested. He should try to remember.

"Yeah rocco woke me up and I couldn't go back to sleep.."   
Bad raised a brow. "And you didn't wake me up?" That sounds like something Skeppy would do as a prank. 

"That's a good idea, we should sleep again on call more often." They laugh "no way, not after you said that." Bad refused, laughing. 

"Aww you're no fun, so you wanna stay in call or what?" Skeppy was definitely already on Minecraft. Who knows how long he's been playing by this point.  
Bad thinks, he has nothing planned so why not?

"Yeah, if you wanna." He put his glasses on and let Rat out the room. "Sweet, let's get on minecraft get on teamspeak." 

"Wait-" and skeppy hung up, he groans but he sits down in his chair and boots up his PC.   
He joins on teamspeak and starts talking again before he could get cut off.

"Are you recording something?" Skeppy smiles "no, should I? Also hey! Get on idots smp!!!"   
Bad joins, spawning next to his bird strawberry, inside the tree house. He remembers his dream and the tree house in the dark oak forest.

"Probably, since you usually live stream this series." Bad made Strawberry sit on his shoulder, walking down the stairs to find skeppy. 

"Oh ya, huh. ok then." He spots skeppy, standing still. He's probably opening up OBS and getting it all set up. He stands next to him and crouches, just staring at his character. 

They should meet up soon. 

"HEY BAD!" he suddenly screamed out, causing bad to practically jump out of his skin. 

"BAD SKEPPY! NO!" He screamed back in dissaproval, only causing skeppy to laugh like no tomorrow. He had a nice laugh.   
Skeppy stared at Strawberry. 

"Wait here, lemme go get Blueberry so they can be together." He ran back up the stairs and Bad sorted through his inventory. There were signs, op armor that skeppy gifted him, and seeds. He hums as he fed Strawberry seeds, he loves this world.  
"Do you think they missed each other?" Skeppy appears, sitting Blueberry next to Strawberry. 

"I like to think they do, they love each other." Bad mused but then he remembered how he didn't miss Zeps that much even though he loved him... But it's different, strawberry and blueberry can see each other and be together! 

"Do you remember your dream?"   
Ah right, Bad drums his fingers on his desk.

"Yep, wanna hear it?" He didn't mind telling Skeppy anything, he can talk to him about anything in the world.

"Yeah, I'll cut it out of the video." Skeppy reassured. 

"Ah thanks ok," he picks up Strawberry and goes back to the house since the sun was setting. "Well I was like in the game with him... Ummm.. it was our old world together and I kinda miss it ya know? It felt to real and it was so nice seeing it again." He let himself get submerged into the story. Just for a small moment.

Then he realizes he isn't sure what Skeppy will think of him if he tells him the truth. "That's it, I just uh saw it all again. I'm thinking of going back to that world soon." He muses, messing around with his fingers since it seemed like the most interesting thing in that moment. 

"That's it?" Skeppy asked skeptically, it was sort of easy to tell when Bad was lying but he didn't want to force him to say anything. Even thought they were best friends and it stung just a little bit in his heart.

"Yeah that's all... Anyways, where are you? I'm inside." He hopped on the beds, bouncy... He grins. 

"I'm coming upppp!!!" He sounded like his usual self, cuasing bad to forget the worry brewing at the back of his mind and focus on him, in this very moment. 

"Ok! Let's sleep." He gets into bed and waits for skeppy to get in next to him. 

For sure, there were parallels between his friendship with Zeps and friendship with Skeppy. It comforted him as well as it worried him. Would his friendship with Skeppy end just like it had with Zeps?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has gone by

A week had gone by without having another dream about Zeps. It concerned him as well as it calmed him. He wasn't sure if the dreams were a sign, he wasn't really a believer in those things but then again... He loved the thought. It was cute, kinda.

Just how he knows that soulmates aren't real, he finds it cute and he would love for them to be real. But also there was the drawback that your soulmate could be a murderer and you wouldn't be able to change that. Oh well. 

Ok that was a long and unnecessary thought while he's out here taking his dog for a walk. He should go back home now. "C'mon lucy-loo" he called sweetly, letting her lead them back home.   
Today seemed like a good day, maybe he should ruin it by delving too deep into his thoughts about the past. He thought to himself in a self deprecating manor, ruining his own mood just a little. 

Hmm, he also wants to talk to Skeppy today. He takes his phone out and goes onto their messages together. 

"Hey :D" 

He tucked it back away in his pocket, he can check it later. He certainly doesn't expect Skeppy to respond so quickly considering how busy he's been recently. 

The walk back home was fast, he never wandered too far off. Lucy was jumping at the door, he shook his head and led Lucy inside the house, setting her free to do as she pleases. He takes his phone out again and sees a message which immediately lifts his mood.

"Hey bad." 

It was so simple but he loved it. 

"Hi Skeppy!! I miss you!" 

He typed out quickly, not thinking about anything else. Skeppy always seemed to be occupying his mind 24/7 recently. 

"I missed you too, sorry!" 

The message warms his heart, he notices the subtle warmth on his face... He bites his lip and tries to get rid of the butterflies in his stomach. 

"It's ok I forgive you, <3" 

He's not trying to fall for his best friend, he already knows how that worked out last time. He doesn't want a repeat, and yet he's over here sending heart emojis. 

"That's good. When I'm home let's call." 

Hearing Skeppy's voice just might make him fall in love. 

"Or we can just text."   
"Cause"  
"It's easier." 

Bad gave the lamest excuse ever, but he was put on the spot! He really doesn't want to fall in love just to get his heart crushed. Maybe the dreams really are trying to tell him something. Or maybe he's getting paranoid over nothing.

"Uhhh."  
"Ok sure?"  
"Whatchuuu doing."

Why's Skeppy gotta talk so cutely, he's making it much harder than it has to be. 

"Just finished giving rat a walk :3"  
"What about you?" 

Bad just sounds like a hopeless flirt, it doesn't help that he's secretly trying harder than he should be. 

"Eating thin crust pizza" 

Bad rolled his eyes, Skeppy is such a jerk. A funny adorable jerk that won't get out his head. 

"I'm gonna go eat jif just because you said that." 

He responds with a smug smirk, awaiting for Skeppy's reply. 

"Wow"  
"I can't believe you'd do this to me"  
"Fuck you" 

Bad furiously types back.

"LANGUAGE!!"   
"now I'm really gonna do it."

He gets up and head to the kitchen to make a peanut butter sandwich. All in spite of skeppy. He even takes a photo and sends it to prove his words. 

"I hate you." 

"Really? :(" 

"Ok no I don't" 

Skeppy was chewing on his lip while texting Bad. He was slightly riled up from the Jif comment but he also couldn't hold back his playful smile. He was giggling the whole time and it was refreshing since he had been busy for so long and hadn't been able to talk to Bad one on one in a bit. 

"That's good. I don't hate you either :)" 

Skeppy exhaled and his laughter ceased. He felt like teasing Bad. 

"But you don't wanna call me :( why?" 

"Skeppy I do but"   
"I can't" 

He furrows his brows, thinking for a moment before sending another message. 

"Why?" 

Bad sucked in a breath. How can he explain that he just can't risk himself falling in love? He groans. 

"I'm tired." 

He lied, feeling bad but he just couldn't think of anything else.

"Oh ok, you should go to sleep then." 

Skeppy hated that Bad was lying to him, had he done something wrong? It didn't sit right with him so he didn't feel like talking at this very moment anymore.

"Oh ok"  
"Yeah I'll take a nap"  
"Goodnight skeppy"

"Night bad." 

Bad gulped, laying on his bed and discarding his phone. He has another hopeless crush that won't ever lead to anything. He scolds himself for falling in love too easily.  
He's going to have to try and move on asap or it'll get bad. 

He covers his eyes with his forearm and tries to rest like he said he would. He doesn't like being a liar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

"bad"   
"We need to talk."

His phone lit up from the message, a dinging sound alerting him. Bad groaned, rolling over and looking at the bright screen. A sense of dread set in his chest but he brushed it off. It's just a simple text.

"Yeah Skeppy?" 

He yawned, still tired.

"We shouldn't be friends anymore." 

His heart sank and he stared for a long while. He started typing desperately, sending many messages, most of which just conveyed his confusion. 

"What?"   
"Skeppy why."   
"No, Zak, Zak don't go"   
"Please" 

Tears rolled down his cheeks and onto his phone, blurring his vision slightly. He hated crying. 

"I'm sorry" 

He hiccuped and his fingers trembled.

"Zak I love you please." 

"I know, that's why I can't be your friend."

His biggest fear was presented to him and he broke down, sobbing and clueless. There was nothing he could do. 

.  
.  
.

Bad woke up in a cold sweat, gripping at his chest and his clothing. 

"It was just a dream  
It was just a dream"

He repeated in a whisper, breathing heavily and tears wetting his face. It was a nightmare, not just a dream. 

He was still shaken up, unable to hold still and calm down. Oh how he wishes the confusing dreams about Zeps would come back instead of whatever nightmare he was having right now. 

It was early early morning, 2 am. He heaved himself out of bed and went to the bathroom to splash water on his face. It was nice but the dream was still haunting him from the back of his mind. 

The only person he can think of who can calm him down is Skeppy. 

So he did the only reasonable thing and calls him at 2 in the morning.

The ringer goes for for what seems like ages and his hopes of hearing his calm soothing voice drops.

But then he picks up and his voice sounds so gruff and groggy that Bad knows he's whipped.  
"Bad? It's,, two am??"

He sighs out of relief, that voice was all he needed.

"Sorry Skeppy I had a nightmare and you were the first thing that came to mind." He confessed shamelessly, he didn't care right now.

"Oh"   
Skeppy was pleasently surprised. The slightest blush heating up his cheeks.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked carefully, Bad never called him for this before. But he knows if it wasn't serious then he wouldn't be calling at 2 am. 

"Sorta yeah, but I also just wanted to hear your voice." Skeppy could hear his shakey breathing and quiet sniffles.

"I'm here bad, just tell me." He reassured, getting comfortable and shutting his eyes to focus on Bad's voice. 

"Well you texted me late at night... And... And you told me that we couldn't be friends anymore." Bad stopped speaking, his crying becoming more obvious to Skeppy now. It hurt his heart even though nothing was happening to him.

"I'm here bad, I won't ever leave you. No matter what." Bad calmed a little. "You can keep going if you want." 

"Th-that's it, sorry. It sounds really silly now that I'm saying it out loud." He forced a laugh and wiped his tears away. 

"It's not silly bad. I would be crying too if I had that dream" Skeppy confessed, completely seriously and Bad could tell.   
Bad had gone quiet but spoke up once he caught his breath.  
"I'm not crying, Skeppy." 

What a liar, Skeppy grins. He'll give him the benefit of the doubt for now. "Yah ok then, but it is ok to cry." 

Why is Skeppy so understanding, it's so hard not to love him. Bad feels like a horrible friend compared to him. "Thanks Skeppy I feel a hundred times better. I really needed to hear that."   
"No problem bad, I'm always right here, just a phone call away." 

"I wish you were a room away." 

"What?" 

Bad froze, he didn't mean to say it, he was thinking it but he hadn't intended to say it. "Sorry ignore that." He laughed, hoping Skeppy would just go along with it.

Skeppy was now a blushing mess, or just a mess in general. Was Bad flirting with him? No he probably meant that as 'i can't wait to meet up with you' or 'i want to meet up' or anything that doesn't have to do with flirting. 

"Skeppy?" 

He snaps out of his thoughts and answers.   
"Uh yeah?" 

"Uhm, could we sleep on call again? Sorry I just can't get the nightmare out my head."   
Skeppy melts at the request, he clenched his jaw to try and ground himself.

"Yeah of course, I'll even stay awake until you go to sleep." He spoke in a soothing manner, setting his phone down and laying next to it.

Bad did the same, finally feeling at peace.   
"Thank you Zak. You're such a good friend."   
Skeppy gulped at the use of his real name, it felt much more intimate being on call now.

"Of course Darryl, you are too." He shot back, going quite so he could sleep now. 

Bad was able to sleep comfortably that night, even having a nice dream where he confessed to Skeppy and didn't get rejected. But he knew that was just a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Skeppy woke up early again, he was also still in the call with Bad. The first thought that crossed his mind was trolling him by shouting super loud to wake him up. But then he remembered last night and how shaken up Bad was because of the nightmare and he thought against his initial idea.  
He layed next to the phone and listened closely, he could briefly hear his soft snores. 

He grinned and listened contently, who knew his friend sleeping could be so soothing to him. "Hmm I love you Bad." He tested how the words would feel rolling off his tongue. Even if Bad was asleep right now, it felt thrilling to tell him finally. He loved it, he wanted this, he just knew it.  
"I love you Bad." He said again, barely louder than the last time. His smile was larger than before, if that was even possible, he sank into the feeling.

"I love you Darryl." He said a final time, bliss was all he could describe the feeling as. 

"...Zeps" he heard bad whisper out, Skeppy's ears barely catching it. He stiffined up and shook his head. No way. No fucking way. 

He had to have misheard, there's just no way that's possible. That's like a one in a million chance. Zero way in hell he said what Skeppy thinks he said.  
He's just dreaming about nonsense that he usually talks about while awake. 

Maybe it was just a weird noise or something. Anything but Zeps, because there's just absolutely no way, he refused to believe it or even let the thought plague his mind. So he simply played it off to be a trick that his ears played on him, the phone didn't pick it up right, Bad probably said something completely different. He made up a list of excuses that he slowly used to convince himself that it simply wasn't true. 

"Skeppy?" He heard Bad ask in a clear voice, he was awake now. 

"Morning Bad." Skeppy responded, his voice dull. "Did you sleep well?" He asks, trying to pick up his mood again.

"Oh uh it was good, thanks to you. I didn't have another nightmare. Good morning by the way." He yawned in an adorable manner and Skeppy wished he was recording but alas he was not. 

"I'm glad, I don't want you to have nightmares. What did you dream about?" Skeppy asked carefully, Zeps popped into his mind but he practically slapped himself across the face for even considering it. 

"What was that noise?" Bad asked, since it was just so loud.  
"N-nothing sorry. Continue." He muttered, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Oh well I had a dream where I made amends with my friend. He's glad I met you and everyone else and he's happy for me.... Well that's just what my head made up, I want to actually look for him and talk to him and see what he really thinks." Bad spoke, obviously distracted by something but he wouldn't spill. 

"Wow" skeppy overdramatically spoke, even huffing in the process. 

"What?" Bad asked, confused about why Skeppy would be so offended. 

"You're looking for him just so you can replace me aren't you!" He cried out playfully but Bad took him seriously as always.  
"Skeppy no! You're my bestest friend ever! I would never leave you for anyone in this whole entire world." 

He sucked in a breath, holding it in and getting flustered. "I was just joking Bad." He replied quietly, but he was close to the phone so he was sure Bad could hear him and his almost definitely trembling voice. "Oh" he hummed.

"Would you mind if I tried reconnecting with him?" Bad asked, a serious underlying tone to his voice, but also worry.  
"What?" Skeppy asked completely shocked and confused. "It's your choice Bad and I'm not gonna stop you from doing something you really want. It's not like I'm your boyfriend." It was the only example that came to mind since it was all he thought of that morning. He sort of regretted it though since it got awkward and he got embarrassed. 

"Right, anyways yeah you totally should but only if you're comfortable." Skeppy convinced, even if he secretly wanted Bad all to himself but that can't really happen, can it. 

"Thanks Skeppy. You always make things so much easier." Pssh yeah sure. Skeppy laughed at himself in his mind, he was the opposite of easy.

"Ughh yeahhh ughhh I'm hungryyyy, I'll call you later bad. We should totally hang out today since I was too busy before." Skeppy suggested while stretching.  
"Yeah I'll be available all day. Just text me Skeppy! Now go eat something." Bad urged, a caring and sweet tone to his voice that caused Skeppy to slowly melt from the inside. 

"Right bye." He brought the phone up to his ear, enjoying how he could practically imagine Bad next to him if he closed his eyes and tried really hard.  
"Bye!" 

Neither of them hung up, it was a waiting game of seeing who would first. Of course the person who did was the loser.  
"You gonna go, Bad?" Skeppy teased, pulling his legs up to his chest. 

"Weren't you the one who was going to leave?" Bad poked back, also getting comfortable. 

"Fine fine, I'll let you win this time. Bye Bad. Good luck." He hung up and sighed in annoyance, he hates being in love. It's so hard and annoying and unnecessary but yet here he is.

Bad sat on the other side of the line with a love stricken face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy gets jealous

Bad tried to ignore the burning on his cheeks, and instead thought about his dream. It was a very sweet dream, he told Zeps about his crush on Skeppy and Zeps surprisingly urged him to confess asap.  
Of course it was just a dream so he's going to be taking it slow. 

Right now, he needs to find a way to talk to the real Zeps, not this figment of his imagination. His first option is to try retrieving his old account, which is what he's trying right now.  
The only problem is that it's a bit harder than he expected. He can't remember his password at all. 

He's sat at his desk, chewing his lip between his teeth. It was getting on his nerves just how hard this was. What the heck would 15 year old him make his password?  
He groans and closes the tab out of frustration. He can't even talk to Skeppy to feel better because he's off eating and hasn't texted him yet. He pouts and stares at their messages longingly, he already misses Skeppy.

Three dots appear and he watches in anticipation. 

"Hey Bad how's it going." 

He gets excited, 

"Bad, but better now that you're here!!" 

Skeppy feels like Bad is just toying with his feelings now. 

"Oh why bad?" 

Skeppy sends with an expectant expression. 

"I don't know if I'll be able to find my friend :("

A part of Skeppy wanted Bad to find him and be happy and talk it out. While another part of him didn't want bad to come in contact with this friend again. He was jealous because this friend of his was there for three years of Bad's life which is one year more than Skeppy had known him. Who knows how close they were too, if Bad talks to him again... What if he starts hanging out with him more? 

"Why does it matter." 

Skeppy sent bitterly, taking a moment to realize he sounded like such an asshole. He cursed himself and tried to come up with something.

"Like"  
"You were just friends."  
"Not like you liked him or anything"

Again he was using that 'boyfriend' card like he did last time. He felt low.

"Skeppy I'm going to call you."

The nerves started to build up in his gut, gritting his teeth together.

"Ok" 

After a couple seconds the call went through, his contact flashing on the screen. He answers reluctantly, putting the phone next to his ear.

"Yeah Bad?" Skeppy asked, keeping his composure in check. 

"Skeppy..." Bad started off softly. "There was probably, maybe, some things I left out of my dreams from embarrassment and what not." He continued slowly, almost afraid. 

"What were those things?" Skeppy asked, swallowing thickly. 

Bad laughed a little, obviously uncomfortable. 

"I- we liked each other. I guess you could even say we loved each other... Gosh..." Bad held his face in his hands, he was so embarrassed. "We stopped talking because we knew a relationship would never work out between us." He sighed, spitting it all out, finally able to say it out loud after avoiding it for so long. 

The only good thing that Skepph was able to gather from all that is that, Bad is either gay or bisexual which works in his favor. It was silent from Skeppy's end, so Bad continued. "And yesterday.. I thought you said I could look for him? Did something happen Skeppy?" Bad asked, more concerned about Skeppy now that he had gone silent. 

"Sorry I was jealous." He admitted with a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Bad was in love with that other boy. He hated it, he really didn't want Bad to find him anymore. 

"Do you still love him?" He asked, his face scrunched up in dissaproval. Luckily Bad couldn't see his face though. 

"Uhm no. We haven't talked in years and I tried to stop loving him, that's why I left."  
He calmed down a little, that was the best thing he's heard all day. A part of his mind wandered off, what if Bad never left that friend? He shook his head rapidly, he'd rather not think about his crush dating some other guy.

"Ok sorry about that. I was afraid you would leave me." He chewed on his already damaged nails and went quiet. 

"Skeppy I'm never replacing you. You're the only best friend I need. So get that thought outta your head." Bad was a great person, always there and always helpful. He's so lucky. 

"I know that now. You're my bestest friend too." He felt bad for practically forcing Bad to tell him that. "I can try to help you look for him? We can just make a couple tweets and I bet we'll find him." He said, as a way to try and make it up to him. Also the sooner Bad gets to talk to his friend, the sooner they can move past this and the sooner Skeppy can find a way to confess. 

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Bad had a twinkle in his eyes and a hot face. He sounded adorable. "Of course I would Bad, I would do a lot of things for you." Skeppy giggled, if only he knew. 

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Bad mumbled, joy written all over his face.  
"You would probably be pretty lonely." Skeppy couldn't help but tease him.  
Bad huffed rolling his eyes. "You would be lonely too if I wasn't here!" 

That was true. "Yeah yeah shut up. Just send the tweet already and I'll retweet it." 

"Oh ok gimme a sec." 

Skeppy heard the clacking of keys, stopping abruptly after a couple seconds. "Ok there I sent the tweet!" He sounded happy.  
Skeppy opened up twitter and searched his username so he could retweet it and take a look at it for himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters (◕દ◕)

Skeppy stared at the tweet for a long time.  
"Skeppy? You there?" Bad called out, utterly confused since Skeppy was definitely there just a moment ago. 

Skeppy stayed silent, still reading the tweet over and over in his head.

\--  
Badboyhalo  
@saintsofgames

Some of you may know from a stream that I had this close friend of mine that I grew apart from. I'm trying to find him through twitter, his minecraft gamertag is Zeps and has been for awhile now. Please let's talk Zeps!  
\--

There was that name again, the very same one that Skeppy heard that night. Now he was sure of it. "Yeah"

.  
.  
.  
.

It's been a couple days since Skeppy retweeted Bad's tweet. He still wouldn't let himself believe the impossible so he waited to see if someone else would come forward.  
To his dismay (or to his liking) no one had the account Zeps.

He knew it was him by then. Or maybe he always knew at the back of his head but he was just too reluctant to accept it. 

Bad constantly seemed to be worried about it, anxious all the time.  
They were in a call together, chilling, before Bad brought it up again. For what seemed to be the hundredth time that week.

"Skeppy I still haven't found Zeps.." he sounded so disheartened. 

"Bad it might just take some time..." Skeppy said just like every other time.

"I know...." He responded, just like every other time.

"Maybe he saw it already." Skeppy shrugged.

"Really?" A tinge of hope bubbled in his voice.

"Yeah really." He reassured.

"Then why hasn't he said anything?" Bad sounded disappointed, it wrung Skeppy's heart.

"Maybe he's afraid..?" Now Skeppy was just expressing his own feelings.

"Why would he be afraid?" 

"Maybe because he still loves you." 

"I'd feel so bad if that's the reason. I feel so at fault." 

Ok Skeppy hadn't meant to make him sad. 

"Bad?" 

"Yeah Skeppy?" His voice sounded broken.

"Fuck, I'm Zeps you dumbass." He groaned. He can't believe he's been so afraid to say this for so long. It was so easy.

"Wha- what..? Skeppy, stop trolling me! And language!" Bad whined, clenching his fists. 

"Bad I'm not lying, I'm serious! I'm Zeps!" Skeppy said, trying his best to sound convincing. 

Bad was quiet and Skeppy was worried. On the other end of the phone Bad was practically sweating bullets because if Skeppy really is Zeps, well, then he feels so stupid and horrible. 

"Prove it." Bad managed to say in his nervous state.

"Uhmm.. you used to curse back then but not too much! Just a little... And- and you were so cute and I was so in love." He could hear Bad's shallow breaths.

"Every single day after school we would play from 3 pm to 3 am or even later! Since you were older you gave me a lot of advice and I admired you so much. It was impossible to not love you." He laughs and runs his hand through his hair. 

"That's why I still ended up falling in love with you seven years later..." 

"I.. what?" Bad was so confused and overwhelmed. He couldn't bring himself to believe the two bombs that Skeppy had just dropped on him. 

"I'm Zeps. I loved you back then. I love you now! You fucking stole my heart." He felt so cheesy but it really felt like Bad was the only person he could love. 

"Wow. I- what are the chances? This is so crazy." Bad mumbled to himself, irritating Skeppy.

"Bad I just confessed how much I love you, gonna say anything?" His leg was bouncing anxiously and he was sucking on his teeth. 

"I know! Im just so surprised and happy because I love you so much too!" Bad truly was in shock, he kept pinching himself to make sure this wasn't another of his wild dreams. 

Skeppy layed his face, cheek down on his desk and finally let himself calm down. Bad loved him too. Darryl loved him. "I fucking love you Darryl jesus finally I've been waiting forever." 

"Skee- Zak! Stop cursing already.. I love you too Zak ... But why didn't you tell me?" He frowned.

"I already said I was afraid! I was still in love with you and I was so scared... I'm so relieved you love me too you don't even know." Skeppy sounded like he was in shambles but he also sounded so happy at the same time. 

"Oh I know, I was so scared of rejection but then you confessed first. I'm kinda mad I didn't get too." Bad sighed, but then he laughed. "Oh my gosh I actually am having a hard time believing this. If only I told you the name sooner." There was a light bang of a desk that came from Bad's side of the phone, causing Skeppy to laugh.

"You're so cute." Skeppy teased. 

"Don't tease me like that right now!" Bad was still in utter amazement. Then he opened twitter and tweeted something quickly.

\---  
Badboyhalo  
@saintsofgames

I found Zeps :D ily Zeps!  
\---

Skeppy retweeted it.


End file.
